


Out of This Time

by Bizjube



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe, The Vice Quadrant - Steam Powered Giraffe (Album)
Genre: F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 03:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16109819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bizjube/pseuds/Bizjube
Summary: Just a short thing I wrote at midnight because there wasn't enough Astronaut stuff in this fandom.It's what happened during "Oh No," because I'm unoriginal.Also, does this count as sad? I don't even know.





	Out of This Time

She was everything to him. He couldn’t remember a time when she wasn't there beside him, flying through space. Every part of her was perfect, like Aphrodite herself. She was the universe personified.   
She was all he knew. From the moment he woke up in her arms to now, surrounded by strange ships on the surface of a rejected moon, she was the only thing he understood. The only thing he could possibly call his.   
Beams of light ripped through his body, but did nothing. He was safe. She would keep him safe. That pesky being, carved from the same stars as her, was trying to get close. It couldn’t, for Cosmica was too strong. She would keep him safe.  
It called out to the ships, but in a language he couldn’t understand. It came too close, and for a second he felt something far stronger than the safety she could bring him. The being ripped her away from him, and suddenly words flew from his mouth.  
“Cosmica, look out!”   
His cry fell on deaf ears. The being was gone with her, and the ships fired all at once.   
Fear. Fear replaced by pain. Suddenly, everything before her came flooding back. The weight of what she did, what _he_ did, crashed down upon him. All those he killed. All the planets and moons destroyed. And Holly…  
“Cosmica!” He cried out again. She was leaving him, letting him die. He could feel the traces of her power removing itself from his body. It was like Holly leaving all over again.  
“Cosmica! Help me!”   
He could feel as death gripped his soul and tore it from his body. He was supposed to be dead, yet in both universes he lived. His shattered mind could finally be free of that weight.   
When he opened his eyes he saw her. She had waited a long time for him, and who was he to deny her his presence any longer? Peter had been waiting for death since the Cosmo was destroyed centuries ago. Thank god it had come.


End file.
